Washing machines, for example, for commercial or residential use, may provide an internal spin basket into which clothing may be placed. An agitator may extend into the spin basket for agitating or stirring the clothing during washing. The agitator and spin basket fit within a washtub retaining the water used for washing, and the water with the clothing inside the spin basket is drained through apertures in the spin basket.
In the process of washing, the washtub may be partially filled with water and/or detergent and other cleaning materials and the agitator may be reciprocated to dislodge dirt from the clothing. After or between one or more cycles of cleaning and rinsing, the water may be drained from the washtub and the spin basket may be rotated rapidly in a spin cycle to remove water from the clothing by centrifugal force.
The various motions of the spin basket and agitator may be provided by a motor/transmission assembly typically mounted on the outside of the washtub as supported by the washtub. The washtub itself is normally suspended from the washing machine housing so as to permit slight movement of the washtub with respect to the housing of the washing machine during operation. This mounting reduces the transmission of vibration from the washtub to the housing during the washing operations.
The transmission may be shifted by an electronically controlled shifter actuated by the washing machine controller. The shifter provides an electric motor attached to rotate a crank having a linkage that pivotally connects between the crank and a shifter arm of the transmission. Motion of the electric motor moves the shifter arm through the linkage.
Over time, the shifter or transmission may become contaminated with oil from the transmission and/or environmental dirt causing increased loading on the shifter preventing proper operation.